The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a body which can be axially mounted or incorporated at an artillery shell or projectile and comprises a functional or operational element which is constructed as a radar reflector.
A body of this type is known, for instance, from German Pat. No. 7,934,250 and the cognate French Pat. No. 2,444,253. In these patents there is described a radar reflector which can be mounted as an additional component at the floor or base of an ordnance projectile or shell and connected thereto by means of threaded screws or bolts. While this type of connection is certainly safe and simple, it nonetheless requires drilling holes and cutting threads in the base of the shell, and thus, necessitates specific preparatory work which must be carried out in a workshop or the like.